


Buddie Drabbles

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: A series of unconnected Buddie drabblesI take requests on my tumblr @hennwilson
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 139





	1. "Are you warm enough?" + Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff
> 
> https://hennwilson.tumblr.com/post/631821838833582080/evan-buckley-week-2020-day-1-are-you-warm

“Bucky?”

Buck jolted awake, bleary eyes settling on Christopher, whose face was so close to his own he could barely make out his features.

“Yeah, buddy?” Buck asked, rubbing his eyes.

He pulled himself up so he was sitting upright again, pressing the heel of his palms into his eyes, trying to will the dull ache behind them away.

“Chris,” Eddie chided softly from the doorway. “I told you to let him sleep.”

Chris smiled sheepishly, laughter shining behind his eyes, and Buck, not for the first time that day, felt his heart swell.

“It’s okay,” Buck said, waving his hand dismissively. “If I sleep now, I won’t sleep tonight.”

“You’re sick. You need rest.”

“I’m fine.”

Eddie gave Buck a stern look. “Rest,” he repeated, voice firm, before heading back to the kitchen.

“If I sleep now, I’ll miss dinner,” Buck called after him with a laugh that turned into a cough half-way through.

“Are you okay, Buck?” Chris asked once Buck had stopped coughing.

“Yeah,” Buck said with a soft smile. “Of course I am.”

“I drew you a picture.” He held out the picture for Buck to take, his excitement shining through. “To make you feel better.”

“Yeah?” He took the picture from Christopher, flashing him a grin. “Thank you.”

The drawing was of him, Eddie and Christopher sitting together on the couch. Both Eddie and Buck had their arms around Chris, and they looked like a proper family, the kind you see in happy endings in movies.

“Wow,” Buck said, surprised by the lump forming in his throat. “I love it, Christopher. Come here.”

Chris complied, pulling himself up to standing, taking Buck’s hands to stand between his legs.

Buck pulled him into a hug, practically dragging him onto his lap. He pressed a kiss to the top of Christopher’s head and Chris laughed in response, twisting in Buck’s arms so he could sit instead.

“I feel better already.”

“Enough to come to the zoo tomorrow?”

Buck huffed a laugh, shaking his head. “We’ll see.”

“Dinner’s ready,” Eddie said, appearing behind Buck to sweep Chris off his lap. “You good to eat at the table?”

“Yes.” Buck rolled his eyes as he hauled himself off the couch. “I have a cold. I can still move.”

“Just checking,” Eddie said with a shrug.

* * *

Buck blinked blearily, loosely aware of hands on him, jostling him. For a moment he didn’t know where he was or what was happening, but as Eddie came into focus, he felt himself relax further into the couch. He blinked hard, trying to keep his eyes open.

“Sorry,” Eddie whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“What time is it?” Buck asked through a stifled yawn.

“Eight,” Eddie said gently, perching on the edge of the coffee table. “Are you warm enough?”

Buck frowned, looking down at the blanket that had been delicately wrapped around him, before looking back at Eddie, brain struggling to catch up.

“Eight?” He finally realised, forcing himself to sit up. “I should head home.”

“Buck.” Eddie sounded frustrated, though his expression was still soft. “Would you just let me take care of you? Please?”

Buck rubbed his eyes, glancing back down at the blanket again. “I’m fine.”

“I know.” Eddie sighed. “I just...worry. Can you blame me?”

Buck let out a raspy-sounding laugh that hurt his throat and settled back into the couch. “I guess not.”

“Do you need anything?”

Buck thought for a moment, considering the comforting feel of Eddie’s arms around him taking away the dull ache forming throughout his entire body. He already knew he’d be worse off tomorrow. He could feel what he’s previously thought was just a simple head cold clinging to his limbs, squeezing the strength out of him. He almost,  _ almost _ asked Eddie to join him on the couch, but he settled on a small shake of his head, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

“You’ve done more than enough.”

Eddie smiled, clearly satisfied with Buck’s answer. He stood from the coffee table and, unexpectedly, leaned in to press a quick, soft kiss to Buck’s forehead.

“If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

Buck nodded, unable to speak, face heating up from the innocent contact.

He waited until the light was out and he’d heard Eddie’s footsteps reach his bedroom before he sat up again, reaching for the drawing Christopher had left for him. He studied it again, eyes straining in the dark, and a warmth settled in his chest along with a new kind of hope that perhaps Eddie felt exactly the same as he did.

Perhaps this wasn’t so one-sided after all.


	2. "Hold on to me" + hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff, hurt/comfort, love declaration
> 
> This one's a bit of a hot mess but I suppose that's what I get for writing these at the last minute.
> 
> https://hennwilson.tumblr.com/post/631993734755713024/evan-buckley-week-2020-day-3-hold-onto-me

Buck grinned as he pushed the wheelchair into Eddie’s room, earning an eye-roll from Eddie himself who was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him.

“You’re far too happy about this.”

“I’m not happy you’re hurt,” Buck said quickly. “Just happy to be taking care of you. Plus, I know how much you hate being wheeled out of a hospital,” he added, looking far too pleased with himself.

Eddie sighed as he stood, placing all his weight on his good leg before tentatively placing some weight on his leg that was still in a cast. He groaned in pain, and Buck was by his side immediately.

“Hold on to me.”

Eddie grit his teeth, taking a moment to breathe and push aside the frustration he felt before taking hold of Buck’s arm to try again.

It was a struggle, but Buck let Eddie set the pace, trying to let him feel as independent as he possibly could as they maneuvered him into the wheelchair.

If Buck thought it was a struggle to get him into the wheelchair, it was even more of a struggle getting him out and into the car.

“This is ridiculous,” Eddie muttered, swatting Buck’s hand away from his seatbelt. “I have a broken leg, I can buckle my own belt.”

“Okay,” Buck pulled back, raising his hands in surrender. “Just trying to help.”

“Sorry,” Eddie said once Buck was seated too. “I just—”

“I know,” Buck softly cut him off, giving his knee a firm squeeze before starting the car. “Trust me.”

The journey home was spent in silence, though not an uncomfortable one, and Eddie let his eyes slip shut as he rested his head against the window, nothing but exhaustion coursing through his veins.

Buck took glances at Eddie as they drove, trying desperately to resist the temptation to reach over and touch him. He thought he’d lost him. He thought he’d lost the person he loved most in the world. He’d said as such when Eddie first woke up, too afraid of never being able to say it to be afraid of the consequences of actually saying it. And Eddie had just smiled at him and squeezed his hand, unable to find the words before he fell back asleep.

Buck wasn’t sure if Eddie remembered that, but he was sure the reaction was genuine and not some sleep-addled response. He’d looked so sincere, like he was trying to convey everything he didn’t have the energy to say through a single touch, a single smile.

He was sure he’d remember that moment for the rest of his life.

Eddie sighed tiredly, lifting his head as they pulled up outside his house. His muscles ached, the trauma his body had been through and the fever that had lasted days both stripping him of all the energy he had. He might be what they considered healthy now, but he felt far from it.

“I’ve got you,” Buck said gently, looping an arm around Eddie’s shoulders to help him out of the car.

Buck supported most of his weight right up until he could pull away and collapse on the sofa, eyes already threatening to slip shut again.

“I’m just gonna go and—“ Eddie cut Buck off by reaching for his hand, turning his head to smile at him softly.

“Just sit, Buck. Sit for a moment. Relax.”

“But—“

“I don’t need anything. I just need you.”

Buck’s mouth went dry, and he licked his lips, hesitating for a moment before sitting beside Eddie.

Eddie kept a hold of his hand, thumb brushing across his skin in a way that sent sparks through his entire body. His breath hitched, and Eddie turned to look at him, eyes lazy and tired but filled with so much affection that Buck felt his heart swell.

“Did you mean what you said?” Eddie asked quietly, gripping Buck’s hand a little tighter. “When I woke up?”

“You remember that?”

“I can pretend not to if—“

“No,” Buck said quickly, half turning in his seat to face him. “I’m glad you remember.”

“So you did mean it.”

Buck nodded as he lowered his gaze, heart lodging somewhere in his throat, making it impossible to speak.

“So kiss me,” Eddie whispered, breath ghosting across his face.

Buck wasted no time, barely meeting Eddie’s eyes before capturing his lips with his own, hand coming up to cup the back of Eddie’s head.

Eddie sighed into the kiss, feeling his entire body relax into the contact, into Buck, into safety and security and  _ love _ .

When they broke apart, Buck’s eyes were glistening with tears and he wore a grin so wide it threatened to split his face in two.

“Stay the night?” Eddie asked, eyes already falling shut again.

“Of course.”


	3. "can i try?" + love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff
> 
> https://hennwilson.tumblr.com/post/632086533221007360/evan-buckley-week-2020-day-4-can-i-try-love

Eddie couldn’t resist. He’d tried to sit patiently on the couch watching the TV without offering to help. He’d really, really tried to enjoy putting his feet up and letting Buck make him dinner. But when he heard Buck repeatedly banging glass against the counter-top, he just couldn’t sit still any longer.

He cautiously made his way over to the kitchen, tapping on the island as though he were knocking on a door before entering.

“Can I try?”

“I told you to relax.” Buck sounded frustrated as he turned to Eddie, jar in one hand, knife in the other. “I’m looking after you.”

Eddie laughed as he made his way around the island, placing his hands on both the knife and the jar. “Well right now, I’m looking after you by not letting you stab yourself trying to open a jar with a knife.”

Buck glanced between his hands before deflating, releasing his grip for Eddie to take both items. He placed the knife down on the counter before turning his focus on the jar. He expected at least a tiny struggle, but the lid came off with a small pop on his first go.

“I loosened it,” Buck muttered under his breath, reaching to take the jar back.

“Of course you did,” Eddie offered with a grin, but Buck didn’t smile back. “What’s wrong?”

“I wanted this to be special and I’ve ruined it by not even being able to open a jar by myself.”

“Hey, no,” Eddie said, smile quickly disappearing as he placed his hands on Buck’s shoulders. “You haven’t ruined anything. It’s just a jar.”

“A jar you had to help me open when I was supposed to be making you dinner.”

“You can still make me dinner,” Eddie offered, giving Buck’s shoulders a squeeze, but he still didn’t look convinced. “Talk to me. Why is this so important.”

Buck looked away, refusing to meet Eddie’s eyes as he fiddled with the jar he was still holding, twisting the lid on and off repeatedly until Eddie gently took the item away and placed it on the counter.

Buck sighed, shoulders slumping, still not meeting Eddie’s gaze. “I just feel like you do so much, y’know? You look after me all the time and I just wanted to do something for you.”

Eddie closed the remaining distance between them before gently taking Buck’s chin in his hand, forcing eye contact.

“You do loads for me every day, Buck. You’re a reason to get out of bed when Chris isn’t here. You’re a reason to smile, a reason to try, a reason to do better, be better. You look after Chris when I can’t, you clean when I’m too busy or too tired or just too lazy, you read to Chris when I’m so tired my eyes can’t focus on the page in front of me. You carry the load. I never expected to have someone like you, someone who slotted so effortlessly into the gaps in my life. You owe me nothing, Buck. I’m lucky to just have you.”

Buck’s lips twitched, smile threatening to break through his sulk. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” Eddie said with a laugh. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Buck’s mouth, soft and chaste but still tender, before patting him on the shoulder. “Now, do you want me to go back to the couch, or do you want me to help?”

“Couch,” Buck said firmly, smiling again. “I’m giving you the night off, remember?”

Eddie smiled fondly, taking a moment to drink in the sight of him, relishing in how lucky he was to have someone like Buck in his life, someone who radiated kindness and love and warmth at every waking moment.

“Okay.” He pressed another quick kiss to Buck’s lips this time before heading back to the sofa.

“And don’t get up again!”

Eddie laughed. “I’m here until you tell me otherwise.”


	4. "stay with me" + comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: fluff, mentions of trauma but no detail and nothing we haven't seen on screen already
> 
> I know this is mostly Chris and Buck, but there's proper Buddie at the end, I promise :P
> 
> https://hennwilson.tumblr.com/post/632178469635227648/evan-buckley-week-2020-day-5-stay-with-me

A sound interrupted Buck on his way to the kitchen and he froze, listening intently. It was hard to make out at first, but as he listened, quietly moving closer to the source, he realised it was Christopher whimpering in his sleep.

He frowned, uncertain whether he should check on him or just let him sleep, but then Chris let out a more anguished sound and the decision was made for him.

He peered into Christopher’s room, watching as he flailed a little, tangled in his own sheets.

“Hey, buddy,” he whispered, pushing Chris’s sweat-slicked hair back from his forehead. “Christopher, wake up. It’s just a dream.”

He jostled him a little more forcefully, and Christopher woke up with a jolt, arm swinging out against Buck’s chest.

“Hey,” he soothed, stroking Chris’s hair. “You’re okay.”

“Buck?” Chris rubbed his eyes with one hand, gripping Buck’s hand with the other.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s me.”

The silence stretched between them as Chris’s breathing calmed. He thought about getting Eddie, but Chris still had a hold on his hand, tight as he could manage, so he didn’t dare move.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Christopher shook his head with a small, “No.”

“Okay. How about I go get your dad?”

Christipher shook his head again. “I’m okay.”

“Yeah,” Buck said with a small laugh. “Yeah, I know you are. But it’s okay if you’re not. You don’t have to be strong all the time.”

“You and dad are.”

Buck was shaking his head before he could even formulate a response. “No. No, we’re definitely not. I have nightmares all the time, y’know?”

“You do?”

“Yeah, course. So does your dad. It’s what happens when people have been through something big and scary. Sometimes your brain forgets you’re safe.”

“Like the tsunami.”

“Yeah,” Buck said with a soft sigh. “Like the tsunami.”

“Don’t tell Dad,” Chris said, finally letting go of Buck’s wrist.

“Okay,” Buck said, gut twisting a little at the knowledge he was lying. He had to tell Eddie.

He leaned in to press a kiss to Christopher’s forehead, ready to get up and continue his journey to the kitchen for a drink when a hand shot out and grabbed a loose fistful of his shirt.

“Stay with me,” Chris pleaded, eyes suddenly so wide and fearful that Buck’s stomach flipped, heart aching for the kid. How could he say no to that?

“Alright, buddy. Make room for me.”

Chris moved all the way over to the far side of the bed, giving Buck enough space to crawl half under the covers with him, half propped up against the headboard.

“I’ve got you,” he said through a yawn, arm snaking around Chris as he cuddled into him.

“Thanks Buck.”

* * *

When Eddie first woke and couldn’t find Buck, worry settled deep in the pit of his stomach, but once he decided to check on Christopher and found the two of them cuddled together, Chris’s head on Buck’s chest, Buck’s arm firmly and protectively around Chris, that worry was replaced by pure love, a warmth spreading throughout his entire body.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there watching his two favourite people sleep, content in the comfort of each other's arms, but eventually Buck’s eyes fluttered open and he squinted against the light filtering in through the gaps in the blinds. He blinked blearily a few times, and Eddie let out a soft laugh. He never tired of seeing Buck first thing in the morning, slow and squinty and absolutely beautiful.

“Morning,” he said softly.

Buck grunted, letting his head fall back down as he rubbed his eyes. “Sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep here.”

“It’s okay.”

“I did offer to get you,” Buck added quickly, his brain clearly waking up to the situation they were in.

“It’s okay, Buck. I’m glad he has you.”

Buck let out a relieved sigh before looking down at Christopher in his arms. “I’m glad I have him,” he said quietly, meeting Eddie’s gaze, his own expression unbelievably soft. “I’m glad I have both of you.”

Eddie nodded, ducking his head as his smile threatened to take over his face. “I’ll make breakfast.”

“Better be pancakes.”

“Yeah,” Chris mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. “Pancakes.”

Eddie laughed, pushing off the door frame to make his way to the kitchen. “Pancakes it is.”


	5. "please kiss me" + angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: angst, nightmare, anxiety attack, emotional hurt/comfort
> 
> https://hennwilson.tumblr.com/post/632267554562490368/evan-buckley-week-2020-day-6-please-kiss-me

Buck woke with a start, heart pounding against his ribcage so hard and so erratically he thought his ribs might crack. He sucked in a sharp, painful breath, trying to get enough air, before turning his head to look at Eddie. Eddie had become a grounding point, a beacon of light, a safety net that Buck could always rely on, more so than he had been before they actually got together. Not only was he there for him during the day without fail, but he was someone Buck could simply turn and look at after a nightmare and feel safe enough to fall right back to sleep.

Only this time, Eddie wasn’t there.

Buck blinked at the empty sheets beside him, brain slow to catch up. Panic gripped his heart even tighter than before even though he knew it was irrational, even though he knew that Eddie would be safe somewhere else in the house watching TV on mute or going to the toilet or grabbing a glass of water.

“Buck?”

Buck snapped his head around to the doorway to their bedroom so fast his neck hurt.

Eddie stood there in just a pair of sweats, hair loose and ungelled, and the sight should have eased the tension in his body and the ache in his chest but for some reason, it didn’t.

“Hey,” Eddie said softly, slowly moving towards the bed, brow pulled together in a frown. “You’re okay. You’re safe in bed. With me.”

Buck nodded, swallowing hard before trying and failing to take a deep, soothing breath.

“That’s it,” Eddie encouraged, taking hold of Buck’s hand. “Just keep breathing.”

“Stupid,” Buck stuttered out, trying for another deep breath, this time a little more successful.

“You’re not stupid.” Eddie smiled sadly at him, cupping his cheek. “Not stupid at all.”

Buck focussed on breathing for a little while longer, letting the silence drag on, focussing on the feel of Eddie’s hand in his, the gentle way his thumb rubbed over the back of his hand until finally, the tightness in his chest eased, leaving just a dull ache in its wake.

“I feel stupid,” Buck muttered.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Buck shook his head. He still felt oddly fragile, on the verge of tears, though he wasn’t entirely sure why. It wasn’t the first time he’d dreamt of the water taking him under, of watching Chris float deeper and deeper into the unknown, always just out of reach of Buck’s outstretched hand. It wasn’t the first time he’d woke unable to catch his breath as though he’d truly been drowning all over again.

“What do you need?” Eddie asked, tilting Buck’s face towards his.

Buck blinked back tears. “Please just kiss me.” 

The words sounded odd as they forced themselves past the lump forming in his throat, but if Eddie noticed, he didn’t say anything. He just leaned in and captured Buck’s lips with his own, gentle and chaste and warm. Buck pulled at Eddie, needing him closer, needing more of him, and Eddie followed his every move until they were flush against each other, entwined with each other, hands in each others hair, legs tangled beneath the sheets, every part of them touching in some way.

Buck broke the kiss first, tears still clinging to his eyelashes, refusing to fall, and pressed his face into the crook of Eddie’s neck, breathing him in.

“Sorry,” he whispered, voice muffled.

“You don’t have to be.” Eddie cradled the back of his neck, still holding him close.

Buck nodded and let his eyes slip shut, focussing on the feel of Eddie’s hand trailing up and down his back, drawing loose and lazy circles as he went.

It took a while, but eventually sleep took him again, this time peaceful, safe in the arms of the person he loved.


	6. birth mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: emotional hurt/comfort
> 
> https://hennwilson.tumblr.com/post/633285211124318208/hey-could-i-please-request-a-buck-and-eddie

“You get punched in the face or something?”

The question takes Eddie by surprise, mostly because he has no idea who it’s aimed at. He glances around and catches a young man, practically a kid, grinning at Buck, waiting for an answer.

Buck gestures to his birthmark with a laugh that definitely sounds forced to Eddie despite how genuine his expression looks. “What, this? Nah, it’s a birthmark.”

“Woah, really?” The girl beside him asks, leaning in to get a closer look before pulling back with a grimace. “I’d hate to have something like that on my face. Uh, no offence,” she adds, though she really doesn’t look like she cares.

Eddie bristles, tempted to step in and say something, but Buck just waves a hand in dismissal before rubbing the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable.

“Nah, none taken.”

“It’s just so...I mean, you can’t look at anything else, can you?” The guy adds on, either oblivious to Buck’s discomfort or not caring. “It’s cool man, don’t get me wrong, but yikes.”

“Buck,” Eddie cuts in before either of them can say anything else. He gestures to the door. “We gotta go. Can’t keep Cap waiting.”

“Right,” Buck says with a small shake of his head, plastering on a smile as he slings his bag back over his shoulder. “Coming.”

Eddie hates the way Buck’s smile won’t reach his eyes, and he hates even more the look that takes over Buck’s face once they’re outside and alone, like a strange mix between resignation and sadness. He wants to say something, to comment on how stupid those people were, how wrong they were. More than that, he wants to go back in there and give them a piece of his mind, but he knows that wouldn’t help, and he knows he didn’t have the words, not really, so he stays silent, opting to bump Buck’s shoulder and offer him a genuine smile instead.

The half-smile he gets in return threatens to break his heart.

Eddie doesn’t get a chance to catch Buck alone for the rest of their shift. It’s a busy one, and he can’t let his focus waver too much. Still, every time he catches Buck’s eye, he’s sure he can still see the hurt there, the comments festering, eating up more of his mind than he’d ever let on.

When they’re finally alone, it suddenly feels wrong to try and bring it up. Buck’s smiling, eyes tired and lazy and warm as he presses a kiss to Eddie’s cheek before walking around to the passenger door, so he leaves it.

He says nothing as he watches Buck help Christopher with his homework, nothing as he listens to Buck read Christopher his favourite story before bed, nothing as they brush their teeth side by side at the sink, exhaustion tugging at their limbs.

He considers saying something just as they’re climbing into bed. He weighs his options, never the best with words and wanting these to be perfect.

Buck offers him a half-smile, half-frown. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Eddie says with a quick shake of his head. “I love you, you know?”

A warm smile breaks out across Buck’s face, features softening. It’s as though he smiles with his whole body and Eddie’s never quite been able to work out how that’s possible.

Words won’t do, he realises. Anything he has to say will wipe that smile from Buck’s face again and bring the pain to the forefront. He knows from experience, however, that sometimes actions speak louder than words.

“Come here,” he says softly, tugging Buck towards him until he’s practically in his lap, crowding him against the headboard.

“I thought you were tired,” Buck teases, trailing a finger down Eddie’s neck.

“I am. Just…”

He shakes his head and reaches up to cup Buck’s face. He trails his thumb across the bottom of the birthmark, gently, delicately, thumb just ghosting across his skin.

Buck shivers under his touch and moves to duck his head, but Eddie won’t let him. He leans in, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Buck’s eye, letting his lips ghost across the mark before pressing another kiss just above his eyebrow. He waits, gauging Buck’s response, but he just remains still, breath trembling between them, eyes closed.

“I love you,” Eddie whispers, tracing the birthmark again with his thumb before pressing a kiss to Buck’s lips, soft and gentle, hoping he can convey exactly just how much he loves him with one simple kiss.

He let’s Buck hide his face then, holding him close as he presses his face into the crook of Eddie’s neck.

He runs his hand up and down Buck’s back, holding him tight. Buck’s breath stutters as he tries to reign his emotions in, and Eddie hates seeing him like this, hates knowing that people's words have got under his skin enough for such a simple action to threaten to undo him.

“You’re too good to me,” Buck says through a wet laugh, voice muffled by the skin of Eddie’s shoulder.

Eddie shakes his head, cupping Buck’s cheek as he comes back up for air, eyes damp and red-rimmed but bright with the smile that’s slowly taking over his face.

“You deserve the world, Evan Buckley.”


End file.
